This application has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11,527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, and 12/292,580. The above-listed applications include disclosures related to light devices such as night lights powered by an AC outlet, battery, solar cell, or other power source, the light devices using optics theory to create a plurality of LED light images on a surface and which may contain more than one light source, function, or optics means.
The current invention applies the persistence of vision effect to a desktop or outlet plug-in LED light device to cause LED array light effects to be seen by viewers as light patterns such as a message display, time display, color changing display, word display, logo display, or advertisement display. It also provides a sealed-unit with self-test certification issued by laboratories for add-on shades to provide a more exciting and eye-catching LED device. Each light device has a desired power source, circuitry, switch, sensor, timer and/or other related parts and accessories to cause the light to have a long life and be convenient to people to use.
The light device with special effects of the current invention may include one or more of the following 14 features:    1. The LED light device with special effects may include a special effects mechanism made up of            at least one LED array arranged on a substrate, and at least one spin means for rotating the substrate means at a predetermined speed (RPM) about an axis extending from the spin means. The predetermined speed is preferably sufficient to provide a persistence of vision effect as described below.        The LED or LEDs of the light device will turn on and off according to a predetermined pattern, timing, color, function, and/or effects and controlled by an appropriate circuit, switch, sensor, timer, auto turn on and turn off, power source (DC, AC, or interchangeable power source), gear sets, motor, integrated circuit (IC), and/or conductive means to cause the light device to exhibit desired light patterns such as a message display, time display, color changing display, word display, logo display, and advertisement display.        The LED light device having persistence of vision properties includes a desktop or outlet plug-in type housing for any substrate, spin means, LED(s) or LED arrays, motor, switch, sensor, circuit, IC, and power source means provided in the light device.        The LED light device may further incorporate a vibration absorbing means to absorb all vibrations of the motor or spin means vibration when people put the device on a desk top or plug-in outlet.            2. The LED light device with special effects may include a sealed unit for at least one LED, the sealed unit having its own safety certification issued by a laboratory to meet the applicable safety standard and a receiving means to allow different shades to be added onto the sealed unit to obtain a final LED light device with special effects provided by the shades.            The added on shades may be made of plastic, paper, wood, a laser piece, a hologram piece, an air-bag, a balloon, assembly pieces, a light block out means, or a grill to cause the final LED light device with special light effects to have an eye-catching appearance. Because all electrical parts are in the already-certified sealed unit, the final LED light device does not need to pass any other laboratory's further tests. As a result, the shade can be made of any kind of material.        The final LED light device may use any power source, such as a battery, outlet, or power source that is interchangeable between DC and AC power sources for desk top or plug-in application.            3. The light device with special effects may be arranged to meet the requirements of persistence of vision theory to create an illusion based on the inertia of a human eye, which takes 1/16 to 1/24 second to respond to an image. When the LED or LEDs are turned off for periods of less than 1/16 to 1/24 second, the off time will not be noticed by a viewer and the image will appear to be steady.    4. The LED light device with special effects            may be a tap light that is activated when a top cover is touched.            5. The LED light device with special effects may have a ball shape housing, and rotating means inside the ball to show the special effects, and spin means under the ball to provide a better appearance.    6. The spin means of the LED light device with special effects may be a motor with fan blades having a substrate to install the LED(s) or LED array within the said fan blade.    7. The spin means of the LED light device with special effects may be a motor with bars that include a substrate to install the LED(s) or LED array within the bars.    8. The spin means of the LED light device with special effects may be a motor with frame substrate to install the LED(s) or LED array within the frame.    9. The spin means of the LED light device with special effects may be a motor with a round disc substrate to install the LED(s) or LED array within the disc.    10. The spin means of the LED light device with special effects may be a motor with a geometric shape substrate to install the LED(s) or LED array with the geometric shape substrate.    11. The LED light device WITH special effects may include a switch, sensor, and/or timer means to control the circuit to provide predetermined functions.    12. The power source of the LED light device with special effects may come from a battery, USB outlet, generator, chemical power source, green power source, wind power source, outlet, extension cord, power strips or other power generator device(s).    13. The LED light device may be an LED light device with power saving features, including: at least one LED for a light source, and at least one housing having space to install circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), and/or micro controller to connect with a conventional market-available power source to cause the said LED or LEDs to turn on and off according to a predetermined function, effects, duty cycle, color, and brightness, the LED or LEDs turning off for a certain percentage of each cycle that is shorter than the time required to meet the persistence of vision of human eye, i.e., more quickly than the human eye's response time of 1/24 to 1/16 second as noted above, so that the blinking LED or LEDs will appear to be continuously on.    14. The LED light device with special effects may have the additional cost saving feature, in case the power source is batteries, wherein the total batteries' voltage is less than the LED trigger voltage, the light device including voltage boosting components and related parts and accessories to increase the lower voltage to over the LED or trigger voltage.